User blog:Doalfe/Babs Jensen (National Lampoon's Animal House)
Babs Jensen (Martha Smith) is one of the antagonists in the 1978 film, "National Lampoon's Animal House". Babs, whose full name was Barbara Sue Jansen, is a snobby sorority girl who is attending Faber College in the movie, which is set in 1962. She finds the Delta House fraternity repulsive. She is arrogant spoiled brat. In one memorable scene, John "Bluto" Blutarsky (John Belushi) is sitting in the cafeteria with a bunch of the Omega's. As Bluto shoves food into his mouth, Babs says in her southern accent, "This is absolutely gross. That boy is a P.I.G. Pig". With that Bluto asks them to guess, what he is now. He continues to stuff his mouth full of food, and then smashed his cheeks together with his fists. This resulted in the food shooting all over everyone in the booth. He tells everyone he was a zit. Later, Babs and Mandy are discussing boys on the bleachers of the football stadium. The two of them are dressed in their yellow and blue cheerleading outfits, and Bluto is under the bleachers looking up the girls skirts. Babs is in love with Greg Marmalard (James Daughton). As a result, Babs lies about Greg's girlfriend Mandy Pepperidge (Mary Louise Weller) having an affair with Otter, one of the Deltas. She does this so she can have Greg to herself. This lie leads to Greg and the rest of the Omegas beating Otter up. In addition, the college Dean, Vernon Wormer (John Vernon), has a personal vendetta against the Deltas. He organizes a campus tribunal to try the Delta House, and their chapter is revoked due to poor grades. Babs serves as the recording secretary at the tribunal. The Deltas devise a plan and convert Flounder Dorfman's (Stephen Furst) damaged car into an armored vehicle in which they rename the "Deathmobile", and hide it inside a cake-shaped breakaway float in order to sneak into the annual Homecoming parade. Being members of the Homecoming court, Babs and Mandy are both dressed in matching pink dresses and pink hats. All of the sudden, the float which Babs and Mandy are riding on is shaken, and Babs begins to fall off the float. Mandy attempts to keep Babs from falling off the edge and grabs onto her clothing. However, this just strips her clothing off, and she is left lying on the ground wearing only her bra and panties with thigh high stockings supported with a garter belt. Babs runs for cover, only to have the vehicle she is hiding behind drive away. She attempts to cover herself with her white gloved hands, without any success. We learn from the end credits on the screen, that she goes on to becoming a Tour Guide at Universal Studios in Hollywood. Gallery screenshot_51216.jpg screenshot_51217.jpg 1118full-animal-house-screenshot.jpg screenshot_15705.png bfdd670ba91ce11f70e7a1677491304c.jpg screenshot_15704.png screenshot_15703.png screenshot_51218.jpg 917CUi0J7lL._SY445_.jpg screenshot_51219.jpg screenshot_51220.jpg screenshot_51221.jpg Martha Smith PIG.gif screenshot_51222.jpg D3RgI0-UYAAViig.jpg martha-smith-31fd37e6-5eee-4cf7-aaa5-e854b42d0cd-resize-750.jpeg screenshot_51223.jpg screenshot_51224.jpg s-l300babs.jpg screenshot_51225.jpg screenshot_51226.jpg screenshot_51227.jpg c-16-pp4-5-Aug18_Page_1_Image_0001.jpg screenshot_51228.jpg screenshot_15706.png screenshot_15707.png screenshot_51230.jpg screenshot_51231.jpg screenshot_51232.jpg screenshot_51233.jpg 3278h6.gif screenshot_15708.png screenshot_51235.jpg screenshot_51236.jpg screenshot_51246.jpg MV5BMDU1YTcwYjAtMzhiYS00YWU1LWJlN2ItZjU5YTUxMDkzMjllXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzgyNTA4Nw@@._V1_.jpg screenshot_51237.jpg screenshot_51238.jpg screenshot_51239.jpg 3278le.gif screenshot_51240.jpg screenshot_51241.jpg screenshot_51248.jpg 81bfpxM+VGL._SX342_.jpg screenshot_51247.jpg screenshot_15709.png screenshot_51242.jpg screenshot_51243.jpg screenshot_51244.jpg screenshot_51245.jpg 3278o1.gif 3278ee.gif screenshot_51249.jpg Category:1970s Category:Accidental Defeat Category:Bare Stomach Category:Beauty Pageant Category:Blonde Category:Bra and Panties Category:Cheerleader Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Clothing Damage Category:Comical Defeat Category:Devious Category:Femme Fatale Category:Garter Belt Category:Gold Digger Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Jealous Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Schoolgirl Category:Snob Category:Spoiled Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Fate: Humiliated